This specification relates to digital information processing, and particularly to processing video data.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, video files, image files, audio files, or Web pages including content for particular subjects, book articles, or news articles. The resources are generally hosted on servers or server systems, which are computers that provide access to video and other resources over the Internet. The resources are accessed through uniform resource identifiers (URIs) such as uniform resource locators (URLs).
A search system crawls the Internet and indexes the resources in an index for use in searching. The search system scores resources based on their relevance to a search query and on their importance relative to other resources. The search system provides search results that link to the resources, and the search results are typically ordered according to the scores.
The search system can also use search queries for video-related searches to identify video resources that are relevant to the queries. Some search systems include an index specific to video resources to facilitate video related searches. However, for a video resource crawl, a much larger amount of processing resources are required than are required for a general crawl of web documents.